Taylor Shephard
' Taylor Shephard' is the son of John, and Helen Shephard making him a member of House Shephard. Taylor has four siblings in the form of Edward Shephard along with his triplet siblings in the form of William, Myreesa, and Mary Shephard. His brother Edward Shephard is a leading member of the Order of the Violet Dragon, while his three triplet siblings are all still younger then ten so there role in the house or Kingdom has not been filled out yet. Taylor was married to Kate Denali but after he had affairs they were seperated and now he is engaged to Amanda Kane of House Kane. Taylor Shephard was a very impressionable young man during his time in the Lucernian Academy and he was best friends with Marcel Lovie of House Lovie. His friendship with Marcel severly overinflated his view of himself, and as such he was constantly feeling he deserved more and more which became problamatic after he married the honest and gentle Kate Denali. After being true to her for less then a few weeks he begin a series of affairs which finally culminated with an affair with Amanda Kane of House Kane. Following this Taylor became involved along with House Shephard in the prepared defence of Koenisburg, and this is where he was located at the end of the Rise of Lucerne. History Early History Lucernian Academy Taylor Shephard was a very impressionable young man during his time in the Lucernian Academy and he was best friends with Marcel Lovie of House Lovie. His friendship with Marcel severly overinflated his view of himself, and as such he was constantly feeling he deserved more and more in the way of wealth, and women. Kate Denali Despite all of her questioning of the act of marriage and her role in it she was eventually married off to Taylor Shephard of House Shephard. Her marriage to Taylor Shephard went extremely well and she quickly fell in love with Taylor who turned out to be a very kind and gentle young man. This kindess as time went on appeared to hide a darker and more secret part of him that she came to discover one night when she followed him after he left their home in the middle of the night. As she followed him through the dark alleyways of Lucerne Proper her mind ran through the multitude of posibilites of where he could be going, but in all of his thoughts she had never imagined he was going to go to a women's bed. The End As Kate followed Taylor to the home of Amanda Kane she watched through the window as Amanda and Taylor came together sexually. Kate had known of Amanda during their time together during the Lucernian Academy but the two had always been friendly with eachother so she couldn't understand why Amanda would do something like this to her, especially considering how dangerous it was for Amanda. Not being able to see anymore Kate left Amanda's house and returned home where she stayed up all night waiting for Taylor to return. When he did finally return she confronted him on what she had saw and Taylor wasn't even apologetic towards her acusing Kate of causing it through her prudish behavior towards him. The name calling between the two continued with Kate finally leaving her home with Taylor after being emotionally destroyed by the harsh words of Taylor Shephard. Amanda Kane Defence of Koenisburg Following this Taylor became involved along with House Shephard in the prepared defence of Koenisburg, and this is where he was located at the end of the Rise of Lucerne. Family Members Relationships Category:House Shephard Category:Vandal Category:People Category:Human